Ultimatum
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: "He is mine, Kikyo. You just wait and see!" I yelled at the clay of a woman. She smirked as she rolled her eyes. "We shall see, we shall see." - Kagome finally gave him the ultimatum. Her or Kikyo and she was going to make she it was her that was to be picked.


**So this came to me and I just had to write it! I do not own Inuyasha. If anyone has ever read a story called Decisions that I had written, this might branch out into it. I deleted the story but I thought about putting it in here. Mix things up a bit. Don't know quite yet. I'm kind of.. winging it right now.**

* * *

"But I'm hungry." Groaned the hanyou from beside me and I simply rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." I replied and he grumbled. Daylight was fading behind the trees and we were tired. Several yawns could be heard throughout our group and Miroku and Sango stopped to get on Kiara to rest a little. Our sleep had been interrupted by a couple measly demons and we were tired from lack of sleep.

We continued on for a bit, a comfortable silence between us. "Right here should be a good spot." Inuyasha said as he pointed at a small clearing the in the woods. "There is a stream close by." Inuyasha whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling me and I smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Still to this day. I looked up at him and grinned, he winked and I melted.

We stopped at the clearing and set up camp, Inuyasha headed off to get us some fish. When he returned, he and Miroku began to cook the fish while Sango and I headed down to the stream to bathe. I wanted to feel clean after three days of sweat, dried blood and who know what else being on me.

The two of us undressed in silence and stepped into the stream. It was summer so the cool water felt like a relief against my warm, sweat ridden skin. After we washed and were just sitting there when Sango finally spoke. "What do you plan to do once we find all the shards?" That same question ran through my own mind several times over. We had defeated Naraku but there were still a few small slivers still missing of the almost completed jewel that hung around my neck.

"You know, I honestly don't know. I'm torn between two homes. One consisting of my mother, brother and grandfather. The other consisting of my best friends that have my back no matter what and the man I love. And I want to wish the jewel destroyed but I am afraid that if I do, I can never travel between the two places ever again." I told her with a sigh.

Sango began to get out and dry off and I followed suit. "Well, I think you will choose the right thing. You always do." I smiled at her as I dressed in an old shirt and a pair of shorts. I slipped my flip flops on and began to brush out my hair as we headed back to the campsite where the food was cooked and smelling delicious. Even though we are all tired of fish, it was something to eat and I wasn't complaining one bit.

We ate in silence, then when we finished everyone headed off to bed except me. Sango and Miroku lay side by side while Shippo used Kiara as a pillow. Inuyasha was in the tree, his usual spot. That left me sitting up alone staring at the burning fire. I heard a rustle beside me and I didn't bother to look to know who it was. We spent many of nights like this, us sitting up alone never saying a word until I fell asleep leaned against his shoulder.

I felt a weight on my shoulders and I curled into his Robe of The Fire Rat and gave him a smile. He kept his eyes on the fire, not noticing me staring at him. He was perfect; all his imperfections were what made him that way. The love I felt was overwhelming and I had an urge to do something about it. So I did. Sliding his robe off I got up on my knees which caught his attention and I quickly turned and put my leg around him so I was straddling him.

A look of confusion and curiosity spread over his perfect features and his cheeks had a tint of pink to them. "K-kagome, what are you doing?" he stammered out and I giggled a little. "Just relax Inuyasha; I'm not going to hurt you." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I could feel him relax under me. He rested his hands on the tops of my thighs; my skin was tingling at his touch for my shorts I wore were short.

"When you mate with someone, what is that like?" She questioned making his eyes widen a bit. His golden orbs pierced her brown ones with such intensity that she shivered a bit. He took that as her being cold and brought his robe up to wrap around her shoulders once more, blocking the pair off from their sleeping friends. "Well," he began, his usual strong voice cracking a little at his nervousness. "Seeing as I am not yet mated, I don't really know. But I have heard several things. The pair share a connection of feelings and lifelines."

"Lifelines?" I questioned and he really blushed. "Yes, let's say you and I mate. You will live as long as I do. You and I could still die from sickness or murder. You wouldn't be immortal, but you would stop aging once we mated. Once one of the mates die, the other follows suit not to long after. However if children are alive, small ones that is, the remaining mate will still die of a broken heart, but will live on long enough for the child."

I nodded as I listened to him speak and I rocked forward onto my knees, scooting closer that I was before and pressing my forehead to his. "Did you just, in a way, ask me to be your mate?" I asked in a quiet, seductive tone. He smiled as a blushed once again graced his cheeks. "Yes. I assume that you agree then?" He replied and I giggled. "Of course I do. One more question about it though. When you mate, _how _do you mate?"

He seemed to of gained some confidence in himself as he skimmed his nose all around my neck and collar bone, coming to rest near my neck meets my collar bone and he licked it. The small lick made me shiver and I closed my eyes. "Well, during the process we make love since mating is a proclaim of love. Then, I bite you, marking you for life. It will serve as a way to calm you, turn you on or simply make you happy."

"Show me." Was all I said. He understood what I meant because I could feel his teeth graze along my neck and I let out a moan. He began to kiss and suck and I thought I was going to die. Here he was after 3 years; doing all the things I had once dreamed of him doing. He was never intimate with me and I loved that he was.

All too soon he pulled away to look up at me, I tilted my head down to meet my lips to his in a sweet, passionate kiss. Our kisses were small pecks on the lips. All the few and far between ones we shared anyways. He parted his lips and I did the same, his tongue darting into my mouth. Once he finished exploring my mouth, I explored his, running my tongue over his canine teeth and moaning softly.

When he took his tongue back I knew the kiss would be ending soon. When we broke apart I smiled as I gently lowered myself back down to sitting on him. "That was, amazing." I told him in a whisper, he took my breath away. His ears twitched but kept his eyes one me as he smiled. "Yes it was."

I looked up and my heart sank, I thought I was going to throw up as I saw the souls floating up to the trees. I stood up and dusted my knees off, ignoring the throbbing and ache I had between my legs. I sat down on my bed and began to cover up to go to sleep. "Be back by morning or we are leaving without you. Plain and simple." I told him harshly as I lay down and shut my eyes. I couldn't bare watch him leave me to go to _her_. Again.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and just rolled over, staring up at the trees above me. I knew he wasn't back yet, his voice was the only one left to be heard and I felt so heart broken. I was always stupid enough let him make me second place to a dead, clay women he once loved. I just always felt horrible if I attempted to make myself the _only _woman in his life. After three years you think he would give it up and choose already but nope!

Getting up I began to fold up all my things and traded my flip flops for tennis shoes. "Should we wait for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, not knowing he left for Kikyo. I hung his Robe up on a lower branch and shook my head. "No. I told him to be here by morning, otherwise we would leave him. Guess we are going to do just that."

No one said anything because right then and there, they knew. Hot traitor tears began to roll down my face. "He asked me to be his mate last night!" I almost yelled in frustration as I spoke to no one in particular. "Why am I so stupid? We kissed and it was perfect and meant to be!" I kicked my bag and broke down. I felt Miroku and Sango hugging me protectively and I sighed. "I love you guys."

Sango wiped my tears away, frowning. "We love you too honey but why do you keep doing this to yourself? When are you going to give him the ultimatum?" I shrugged as my heart began to shatter a little. "I'm afraid to find out what the answer would be." I replied and Miroku frowned. "Kagome, he asked **_you_** to be his mate. Not her. Doesn't that count for anything?" I laughed, as weird as it was. "You would think."

I waved my hand as if I were shooing away thought bubbles. "Let's head out, we got a demon to kill and a jewel shard to obtain." Not another word was spoken as we headed out, only leaving behind his robe to blow in the wind.

* * *

I hurt. **_Everywhere_**. I had gotten separated from the rest of the group and it was just me and my arrows. The demon in front of me laughed as I clutched my shoulder, the dagger still sticking out from it. I gritted my teeth as I could feel blood running down my body in the various spots I was bleeding. I hadn't shot the demon yet, it was a petty thing and I didn't want the fun to be over with so quick.

"I do believe I have had enough of you, pest." I said with a grin as I cocked an arrow. The demon simply laughed at me. "What can a mere hu-" I had released the arrow and it hit the demon in the chest, cutting his 'mere human' spiel. I limped over to him, leaving a trail of blood. I bent down and took the shard from him, his eyes wide as he slowly died. "That is what a mere human can do. Did I mention I was a miko?" I winked as I put it in the jar with the remaining shards. Now for the journey home.

I passed by a man with a horse and I debated with myself of just stealing the horse. "Sir, I am injured badly, may I use your horse to return to my village?" I asked, clutching my shoulder where I had yet still to pull the dagger out, I didn't want to pull it out and bleed out in the middle of nowhere. The man nodded quickly and handed over the reins.

I thanked him and got on, riding towards home. After an hour of riding I stopped to examine myself. Other than the dagger, I had a scratch on cheek and the stomach of my shirt was hanging off, shredded. On my chest also. Dried blood caked my scratch marks as bruises could be seen all over my body. Shaking my head I got the horse going again.

I rode well into the night and into the next morning. By the time my village came into view I thought I was going to faint. I was tired, sore and read for a bath. I lead the horse into the village, slightly slumped as my stomach wounds had opened back up and I could hear gasps throughout the village and people murmuring about me.

I neared Kaede's hut and swung myself off the horse. My legs gave out and I fell. I took several deep breaths before standing myself back up, coming face to face with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara, Inuyasha, Kaede and of course, Kikyo. I knew I was a mess. Other than my stomach, chest and shoulder injury, I had a scratch on my cheek, going through my eyebrow and my lip was swollen and busted. My eye was also black.

I smiled and regretted it instantly, my lip cracked and began to bleed again but I didn't care, blood pouring into my mouth. As gross as that is. I brought my hand up and slowly pulled the dagger out of my shoulder since I was now within reach of help. I tossed it to the ground and limped my way to the hut. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha and Kikyo asked simultaneously and I spat blood near their feet as I looked at Inuyasha. "Fuck you." I then turned to Kikyo. "And fuck you too."

* * *

I woke up three days later, I hurt all over and I was hungry and dying of thirst. "Oh! You're awake!" Said a voice belonging to none other than Kikyo. I sighed. "Yeah." I responded. "I wanted to ask you something, since you are awake now." She said as she set a tray down in front of me, water and rice was on the tray and I sat up slowly before I began to shovel the food and water down.

"Is it okay if I live here, in the village?" I looked over at her in disbelief that she just asked me that. "I guess? This was, is, your village too. Kaede is your sister." I was absolutely dead inside at this point. Just the thought of having to see her all the time was killing me. Maybe my decision wouldn't be so hard after all.

She nodded and left. I finished eating and got up, heading outside. While I was out I had been changed into a priestess kimono. Inuyasha jumped down beside me. "You shouldn't be up and walking, take it slow Kagome!" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I could see everyone getting ready to leave and I raised a brow. "Leaving so soon?"

Their heads snapped up as they ran over to me. "You're gonna be okay!" They wore a worried expression and I smiled a bit as I nodded. "If you guys are heading out, so am I." Horror crossed their faces and Inuyasha looked angry. "No, you aren't coming with us!" I laughed. "You are right; I'm not going with you guys. I'm going home, come get me when you are back!"

I loaded up my things and headed to the well as they headed off and I jumped in. I don't know how I was going to be Inuyasha's mate when he was still hung up on someone else. I sighed as I landed on my side of the well. Oh well, I was going to try and enjoy the time here. Maybe even go on a date with Hojo.

* * *

**Enjoy! :) You know the drill. R&R!**


End file.
